


Koniec świata

by underwoodblood



Series: Oneshoty | Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwoodblood/pseuds/underwoodblood
Summary: Sherlock postanowił wyjść z wesela wcześniej.Kto tak robi?Jednak nie udaje mu się wyjść niepostrzeżenie. Zauważa go John.





	Koniec świata

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł na ten oneshot przyszedł mi do głowy podczas słuchania [Fun. - We are young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv6dMFF_yts) i później katowałam tę piosenkę, aby wycisnąć jak najwięcej inspiracji, więc polecam posłuchać czytając. Może was wzruszy. :) x

Może to jednak był koniec pewnej ery. Sherlock nie czuł tak silnego strachu przed rozstaniem od czasu upadku z St. Barts. A może nawet wtedy go nie czuł. Przed skokiem nie był świadomy więzi jaka łączyła go z Johnem. Nie wiedział, że John będzie rozpaczał, że żałoba pochłonie jego życie, nie przewidział, że powrót będzie tak bolesny. A teraz, teraz był pewien, że coś, COŚ trzymało ich razem, nie ważne jak długo byli rozdzieleni, więc teraz, będąc świadomym, ale także bezradnym, Sherlock cierpiał bardziej.

Pokonał śmierć, pokonał Moriartego, ale co to za wygrana, skoro nie mógł pokonać najgroźniejszego - sentymentu. Przecież było tak łatwo nie przywiązywać się do nikogo, jak radził Mycroft, dopóki nie pojawił się John... A teraz przez swoją głupotę, choć nigdy sam tego nie przyzna, Sherlock uczestniczył we własnym końcu świata.

John odchodził, naprawdę, bez mrugnięcia okiem, bez listu, bez pożegnania i to bolało Sherlocka najbardziej. John nie wiedział, że to koniec, dla niego to nie był koniec, a początek. Początek dla niego i Mary. Dla ich dziecka. Dla rodziny, którą tworzyli. Jak można było bawić się tak dobrze, na czyimś końcu świata? Czy to nie było okrutne, żeby tańczyć? Wszyscy tańczyli. Pani Hudson, Janine, nawet Molly. John dobrze się bawił. John, mąż i ojciec. Przyjaciel, bloger, doktor, żołnierz.

Sherlock musiał wyjść. Pomógł w organizacji przyjęcia, wygłosił mowę, dał najlepszy prezent, na jaki mógł wpaść, zrobił wszystko, o co poprosił go John. A teraz musiał wyjść, bo był niebezpiecznie blisko emocji i nie mógł pozwolić, żeby dotarły one do jego dolnych powiek.

Chciał wrócić do domu, ale jako że dom już nie istniał, po prostu chciał być już na Baker Street. Tęsknił za czasami, gdy John krzątał się po kuchni, przysypiał w fotelu i spacerował po pokoju, gdy nie mógł spać. Gdy Sherlock widział go rano w pogniecionej koszulce, wypełnionego jeszcze porannym ciepłem. Mógł się mu przyglądać, liczyć przedziwne odcienie jego zmierzwionych włosów, patrzeć na przecierające się w kącikach oczu zmarszczki. I było dobrze, było idealnie, było lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek. Było domowo, choć Sherlock wcześniej był pewien, że nigdzie nigdy nie poczuje się jak w domu. Nigdy tego nie potrzebował, ale po tym wszystkim, gdy poznał jak cudowne jest, gdy John siedzi obok, dba o jego posiłki, czyta mu całkowicie nieistotne fragmenty z codziennej gazety, nie chciał z tego rezygnować. Nie mógłby tego niczym zastąpić. Nie chciał zastępować. Jeden sentymentalny defekt mu zdecydowanie wystarczał, poza tym, nie wyobrażał sobie nikogo innego. Ktoś miałby zastąpić Johna? Ktoś miałby chociażby próbować równać się z jego opiekuńczością, poczuciem humoru, czy tą nienazwaną iskrą, która rozniecała umysł Sherlocka w ułamku sekundy? Nie do pomyślenia.

Wspomnienia ich życia dziwnie ulokowały się w umyśle Sherlocka, bo choć wiedział, że od ich wspólnego mieszkania minęło okropnie dużo czasu, myślał o tym, jak o niedalekiej przeszłości. Jakby John wyprowadził się tylko na chwilę, ale wróci i będzie dobrze. Powoli, coraz boleśniej docierało do niego, że to mylne wrażenie. Wszystko, co dobre, już się skończyło i nie miało prawa wrócić. Koniec świata, a tego nie można odwołać ani przełożyć.

Sherlock jednak nie próbował winić nikogo, oprócz samego siebie. John nie wiedział, dla Johna to nic nie znaczyło, nie można było go winić za to, że obronił się przed sentymentem lepiej niż detektyw – ten jeden raz. Nie można było go winić za znalezienie sobie żony - pięknej, miłej, odpowiedniej. Każdy na jego miejscu by tak zrobił, bo to rozwiązanie, jakkolwiek nudne, było rozsądne. Więc czemu tak bolało? Czemu tym razem Sherlock nie potrafił przekonać samego siebie do przełknięcia tego jakże logicznego rozwiązania?

Nie mógł winić Mary, oczywiście, że nie. Nie za wybranie Johna ani za trzymanie się tego wyboru. Rozumiał to doskonale. Kto o zdrowych zmysłach dobrowolnie odszedłby od Johna, poznając jego urok i dobroć?

To nie pytanie retoryczne, niestety. Sherlock to zrobił. Pozbawił się tej szansy, oddał Johna komuś innemu i jak mógł nawet przez chwilę myśleć, że to skończy się dobrze? Jak mógł myśleć, że nikt nie zajmie się Johnem, nikt mu go nie zabierze?

 

Poszedł po płaszcz. Minie przynajmniej piętnaście minut zanim się zorientują, że wyszedł - pomyślał - ale i tak się bawią, więc to nie zrobi różnicy. Dobrze. Nie chciałby pocieszeń Molly, ani sentymentalnego gadania pani Hudson. Potrzebował mocnego rozwiązania. Odpłynięcia daleko i na długo. Położenia się na wilgotnej ziemi i czekania, aż koniec go pochłonie. Jeszcze chwila i w jego żyłach miała popłynąć cudowna odtrutka. Mniejsza dawka wspomagała myśli, ale on potrzebował więcej, żeby zniszczyć je wszystkie, żeby je wypłukać, wstrzykując chłodną substancję prosto w krwiobieg.  _Dużo, dużo chłodu i nie będzie nic, aż do jutra. A jutro może przecież znowu spróbować. Nikt już więcej nie chowa ani nie wyrzuca jego zapasów. Może próbować jeszcze cały długi tydzień z ilością, jaką ma w mieszkaniu. A potem do kogoś zadzwoni i ktoś przyjdzie i Sherlock będzie mógł kolejny tydzień nie czuć własnego ciała, a potem przecież znowu może spróbować._

\- Wychodzisz?

_John? Piosenka jeszcze się nie skończyła. Nie tak miało być._

Stanął w przy wejściu, ściskając odruchowo dłonie w pięści.

_Oczywiście, że wychodzę, John. Nie widzisz?_

\- Owszem. - Bał się spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy, bo co, jeśli spotkałby jego wzrok?

Doktor podszedł nieco bliżej. Nie powiedział nic, tylko przyglądał się twarzy Sherlocka, żeby wyczytać jak najwięcej. Dopóki wyraźnie nie zobaczy zeszklonych oczu, nic się nie stanie. Migoczące, kolorowe światła na szczęście kamuflowały emocje.

\- Zostań.

 _Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie mógł o to poprosić_  - Sherlock wiedział, że John nie miał prawa.

Trudno było znaleźć jakiekolwiek słowa, oprócz "nie". A tego nie mógł powiedzieć. Za prosto, zbyt wyraźnie dałby do zrozumienia, co to znaczy.

Musiał w końcu spojrzeć na Johna.

Zobaczył postawę, która z pewnością nie była żołnierska - rozluźnione ramiona, przechylona głowa; usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię i wzrok, spokojny i przejrzysty.  _Nie rób tego._

_A co mam robić, John? Naprawdę, widzisz jakieś inne rozwiązanie?_

Sherlock czuł, że jego oczy robią się czerwone. Musiały takie być, bo piekły boleśnie i szkoda, żeby taki ból nie zostawił po sobie żadnych śladów.

Dłoń ściśnięta w pięść. Jeszcze raz i kolejny. John stąpał z nogi na nogę, a z każdą sekundą jego ramiona tężały. Jedna z tych chwil, w których wydawał się wyższy, niż był naprawdę, mocniejszy.

Dlaczego tak trudno było odwrócić się i wyjść? Sherlock nie mógł zrozumieć. Jakby John trzymał go za gardło i nie puszczał. Jakby był najbardziej brutalnym człowiekiem na świecie, wręcz sadystą, choć tak naprawdę, nawet go nie dotykał.

_No właśnie._

\- Nie przepadam za hałasem... i ludźmi i naprawdę, John, pójdę już.

John otworzył usta z zamiarem sprzeciwu, może ponownej prośby, ale nie odezwał się, zawieszając tym samym ogromne niedopowiedzenie.

_Złapał Sherlocka za rękę. Jego blada dłoń była zimna, więc uczucie zetknięcia ich dwóch ciał, przypominało dolanie wody do żarzącego się ognia. Syk i iskry. Gwałtowność. Widzi dokładnie ten moment. Fasady padają, jedna po drugiej, coraz łatwiej zbliżyć się, jeszcze o krok. Może go pocałować, wie, że może i robi to, wpija się w jego usta witając i żegnając i wszystko pomiędzy. Obiecuje milion kolejnych dni. Zapewnia brak oddechu i potargane włosy. Łapie za kołnierz marynarki i nie zamierza puścić. Nigdy. Szepcze coś dobrego, obiecuje coś lepszego, robi coś niezaprzeczalnie najlepszego. Nie pyta i się nie waha. Nikt i nic nie ma prawa istnieć, są sami, całkiem sami, bez cienia obawy, że umrą z głodu. Nie pożądają. Jeszcze nie. Na razie tęsknią i wołają i trzymają się nawzajem, chcąc być jednością. Chcą się roztopić, jak wosk i zmieszać, lawenda i rozmaryn._

  
_Powieki drgają, cienkie jak papier, ale nie mogą się otworzyć, choć on tak bardzo chce popatrzeć. Ale dobrze, nie będzie walczył. Pozostają tysiące innych rzeczy, które chce. John jest jego, John go całuje, co ważniejsze, trzyma go mocno i Sherlock obezwładniony jego siłą, jest szczęśliwy. Bo to nie ta siła, która trzyma go za gardło, a energia, która ściąga go na ziemię. Dobra, opiekuńcza siła. Dobry, opiekuńczy John. Nie będzie końca świata, nie będzie morfiny ani kokainy. John, który go wybrał i z nim jest, nie zostawi go, bo przecież trzyma Sherlocka tak mocno, tak blisko siebie, że nie mógłby, prawda?_

  
_Wrócą do domu, ale tym razem inaczej. Naprawdę razem. I John nie będzie pukał przed wejściem i nie będzie pytał, czy może herbaty. Oczywiście, że może. Zawsze mógł i Sherlock dostawał szewskiej pasji, za każdym razem, gdy musiał go o tym zapewniać. A teraz będzie inaczej. Tak jak dawniej, tylko z dodatkiem wędrujących dłoni. Wszędzie, kawałek po kawałku. Będą zapewniać. Tak, jego dłonie idealnie nadają się, żeby zapewniać, nieustannie, że ciągle tu będą, że się nie ruszą dalej, niż by sięgnąć włosów Sherlocka i nie dalej, niż do jego talii. Będąc tak blisko, nic nie mogło im się stać, prawda? John nie pozwoliłby dotknąć Sherlocka, Sherlock nie pozwoliłby nawet spojrzeć na Johna._

_Zabierz mnie do domu, John. Proszę. Nie pozwól mi iść samemu, bo sam mogę trafić do różnych innych miejsc, ale na pewno nie tam, gdzie bym chciał żebyśmy byli. Nie rozumiesz, John? A może właśnie rozumiesz i to cię brzydzi? Nie widzę tego, nie umiem tego wydedukować, nie czuję. Ale czy to ma jeszcze znaczenie? Masz żonę, będziesz mieć dziecko, a ja mam tylko tę myśl, co by było, gdybyś teraz złapał moją dłoń._

_Nie odprowadzisz mnie do domu, a sam do niego nie trafię._

 

\- Może masz rację. Załóż szalik, w nocy jest chłodno.

 

Cokolwiek miało się tam wydarzyć, cokolwiek mogło, nie miało miejsca. Bo tak naprawdę, nigdy nie ma miejsca na bajki. Jeśli wyeliminuje się niemożliwe, to co pozostaje musi być prawdą. Nawet jeśli Sherlock wrócił tamtej nocy na Baker Street, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście nie oparł się pokusie i znalazł swój ukryty zapas, nawet jeśli wybrał morfinę by zmętnić nieco swój umysł, a potem przekroczyć granicę... Nawet jeśli to wszystko złamałoby Johnowi serce, gdyby wiedział... Nie wiedział. Nie dowiedział się nigdy

 

 

jak to jest odprowadzać Sherlocka do domu.  


End file.
